The Prince and the Pilot
by einstinette
Summary: After the Dark Tournament there is a lot of unresolved feelings between our heroes. Will these feelings ever be resolved between a certain prince and a certain pilot? K/B


Chapter 1

The Prince and the Pilot

A/n:

Okay guys. This is my first ever Yu yu Hakusho story. I hope you guys enjoy it.

Setting:

This is right after the Dark Tournament and after Toguro was sentenced to Limbo.

**Third Person POV:**

"I hate paperwork," the young ruler groaned to the blue ogre that was hunched at the end of his desk, dressed in only a loin cloth.

"Oh, but sir you have to or your father...," George the Ogre began.

"I know, but that doesn't mean that I want to," the young leader grumbled.

"Perhaps I can cheer you up, sir?" George was so desperate for some attention from his boss. He would do almost anything for some recognition. That definitely explained all of the humiliating things that he did and all of the abuse that he took on a daily basis.

"Unless you have a magic want to do all of this paperwork then I seriously doubt it," the peeved teenaged boy grumbled.

"Sorry sir. No magic wands here."

"Then please do me a favor: go away and allow me to concentrate on my enormous work load."

"Hmph," George huffed. He flopped from one end of the office to the other, trying to 'gather his things'. He finally finished his tirade. Then, he stomped out of the office, slamming the door behind him.

"Note to self, dock the ogre's pay."

Just then the large wooden door creaked open. "Knock, knock," called a chipper voice as a blue head popped into the room.

The blue head in question belonged to his favorite employee and best friend, Botan. "Come in, come in," Koenma encouraged.

Botan's eyes shined brightly as she entered the room, but Koenma's head had went back down. Though it quickly popped back up as he took in what she was wearing.

Instead of her uniform pink kimono, she had on blue jeans, sneakers, and a pink off the shoulder top. "Hello Koenma Sir," she smiled with her usual grin.

For a second, Koenma found it hard to speak. Anyone with eyes could see that Botan was a beautiful girl in every sense of the word. Sure, the young man had noticed, but this was something different. Perhaps it was thier near death experiences, but for some reason he couldn't take his eyes off of her.

"Helloooo, Spirit World to Prince Koenma," she giggled waving her hand in front of his face.

"Oh, hello Botan," he replied looking up and trying to focus on the Pilot's face. Needless to say, he was finding it much more difficult than one would think. "Have a seat."

"Don't mind if I do." Instead of sitting down in the indicated chair, she settled herself down on the desk. "A lot of paper work, I see."

"Yes, father didn't approve of me taking the Tournament time off."

"I suppose not. Though I'm glad that you were there," The blue-haired girl said, pushing her hair back behind her ears.

"Why? I didn't do anything to really benefit the team." Sometimes the boy could be so dense. He really needed to open his eyes to what was really in front of him.

"Yes you did. Your sacrifice gave our team the win that it needed. You brought Genkai back to us and most of all... you were just there," Botan blushed, scooting forward a bit more, and smoothing imaginary wrinkles from her clothes.

"And who did that matter to? Yusuke? Kuwabara? Kurama? Hiei? Not likely."

"You forgot one person," she hinted. But of course, he came up blank.

"And who would that be?"

"Me, of course, silly," she grinned and scooted even closer.

"And why would _**you**_ want _**me**_ there?" he asked confused.

"You're one of my favorite people in the world," she grinned.

"Hmmm," he mumbled, his throat suddenly going dry. He felt a warm feeling steal across his chest and a slight smile come to his face.

Like most boys he chose to completely change the subject instead of going forward on the path that would make him the happiest. "I like your new clothes."

"Oh thank you. It's not quite my style, but Shizuru gave it to me."

"How is she?" he asked, his mind going back to the screaming woman who was looking back at the man she thought that she knew.

Botan sighed. "She's doing better. But I think that some part of her is still back on Hanging Neck Island."

"I was afraid of that," he mumbled, pushing his long hair our of his face and revealing the 'Jr.' mark on his forehead.

"I suppose it's to be expected," Botan murmered. "Losing someone that you care about is always difficult."

"Yes. Goodness knows that we've had enough of that." His mind obviously on the awful and traumatizing death of Master Genkai.

"I don't know what I'd do without having all of the people that I love surrounding me," she confessed.

"Neither do I," the prince admitted.

"So, do you think that she'll be okay?" Koenma couldn't help but worry about his human friend. He had been there when the flames had consumed Sakyio. He had held Shizuru while she had cried. And it had hurt him to see such a strong woman be brought down so low. She had cried for so long. He had had to drag her away from the column of flames. After they had left the stadium, she'd seemed even more aloof than normal.

"I don't know. Due to her previous personality traits, I'd say that she'd be fine in a jiffy. However, in light of her loss, I'm not able to make a clear prediction of her actions."

"And Kuwabara? Have his powers returned yet?" The prince asked to prepare his report. But he was also asking bercause he cared. Not just for the powers, but for the boy too. As much as he hated to admit it, Yusuke and Kuwabara were just kids. Kids who could kick his butt, but kids none the less.

"Not yet, but he's going to see Genkai sometime today," Botan informed him. "If anyone knows what's going on, she will."

"Mmm," he nodded, still unsure. He had a bad feeling in his gut. And if he had learned anything, it was to trust his gut.

"But what about you?" she asked, locking onto his brown eyes with her own lavender ones.

"What about me?" he wondered. As far as he knew, there was nothing wrong with him.

"Are _**you**_ okay?"

"Of course. Why would you think otherwise?" he grinned, but somehow it didn't reach his dark eyes.

Botan had known the young prince long enough to know that something was wrong with him. She also knew that it would take some coercing to get him to talk. Every since he met Yusuke Urameshi, he had gotten some sort of idealized image of being a 'tough guy'. It's easy to see how that's going. Answer: not at all.

She turned on the desk so that her whole body was facing her bossl. She put her hands gently on each side of his face. "You haven't been the same since we got back."

"Of course. Don't be silly, Botan," he chided, but his voice said a different story. No, he wasn't exactly the same, but the prince was known for bouncing back.

For a long amount of time, he had gone to the tournaments and even some what enjoyed it. But this year, there were things, people, that he cared about involved. In his time, he had seen the greatest evil that both humans and demons could do. Things that most people couldn't imagine in even their worst nightmares.

He had managed to sit through all of that bloodshed and death that as any ruling leader he had to withstand. This was senseless killing and he had always believed that, but he had to protect his people.

For the greater good of the people had always been a lesson his father had taught him. But this time 'the people' included some that he cared about. How could he just write them off? Did his caring nature make him a bad ruler? That was the darkness that was currently consuming his soulDid he even desrve his position or was he just a waste?

A tear involuntarily slid down his cheek. Botan was startled. She'd never seen him cry before. But here he was tearing up like the toddler he used to resemble.

Her long finger caught the stray tear. "Shh," she murmered softly. "It's okay. Don't cry."

"I'm not crying," he protested, though the tears on his cheeks may have proved otherwise.

"You've been hanging around with Yusuke too much," she chided gently, still wiping away his tears. "There's nothning wrong with crying. Especially after the last few days." Of course, Koenma knew that, buty he was a man. Crying in the arms of a woman seemed so... backwards.

"It's okay," she said loudly and clearly. If anyone else had said those same words then he could have found the strengh to hold in this tears. But this was Botan.

Her words opened the floodgates to his tears. They coarsed down his cheeks and his frame shook with his sobs. Botan felt as if her heart was being ripped out with each sob. She wrapped her arms tightly around the prince and rubbed her hands through his thick brown hair. "It's okay. Get it all out," she murmered.

"No it's not, Botan. I should have ended that damn tournament a long time ago," he replied spasmodically as he tried to get himself under control.

"You do what's best for everyone."

"Do I really?" And here was the heart of the matter. A question that he had been asking himself for a while. A constant self-doubt that was eating him alive.

"Of course you do. Trust me, I know." And he did. He inexplicably trusted Botan to lead him in tbhe right direction. She'd been there for him since the day that they had met.

After a few more minutes, he was coming to himself but he was still shaking a bit. "It's okay. I'm here," she murmered into his hair. "I'll always be here."

Koenma's head rose from the pilot's shoulders. "Really?"

"I promise that I leave yyou."

He looked up at her. Then he leaned forward and pressed his lips to hers. He had no idea why he did it. Perhaps it was her sincerity. Perhaps he had just realized his true feelings for her. Regardless, he had kissed her.

At first, Botan was startled. But the warm slightly sweet lips quickly pulled her in. His lips were so... talented. He nipped her with his teeth and extracted moans from the blue-haired woman. If she had not been firmly planted on his desk then her knees would have collapsed out from under her.

After about a minute he had reluctantly pulled himself away from the beautiful girl in front of him. "I shouldn't have done that, Botan. I'm sorry."

She rolled her eyes. She definitely wasn't sorry. In fact, she was only sorry that he had stopped. Botan started to say something, but went with what her mother had always taught her. Showing is always better than telling. And she did show. She grabbed the prince by his lapels and pulled her lips to his.

Now it was Koenma's turn to be startled, but he was a teenage boy. He decided to take the valuable advice of his spirit detecticve. He was going to enjoy the moment and deal with the consequences when they arose. Koenma's lips moved in synchranization with Botan's. They both felt an overwhelming heat sweep over them. They had to get closer.

Koenma pulled Botan off of the table and into his lap without removing his lips from hers. They still weren't close enough to suit either of them. Koenma's strong capable hands ran up and down her body. Her shirt came up just enough to see the pale skin of her stomach.

His hands caressed her hips. His fingers danced across the skin, pulling primative moans from her throat. She wasn't the only one moaning. Botan rocked gently with every groan, which caused Koenma to make some sounds of his own.

Next, his hands were in her hair. They were playing in the long, soft tendrils. He pulled her closer at the same time that she jerked sharply on his hair. It was so hot and steamy. Even hell could not compare to this. Yet the kiss was more. It was comfortable and loving. As easy as breatihing. It was something that they both needed and wanted, but had been too afraid to go after.

The two broke apart, gasping for air. Their lips were still tingling from contact. They sat there, panting for a few moments, trying to think about how to put their burgeoning feelings into words.

"Woooow," Botan managed to mutter.

"Soooo, where are we now?" Koenma asked. At this point, neither had a clue as to where to go. They both wanted each other, but could a real relationship work between a boss and his employee? And most importantly, neither knew how the other felt and was hesitant to make the first move.

"I...I don't know," Botan muttered.

Koenma siged. It was time to deal with those consequences from earlier. "Botan. You're beautiful," he said.

"And you're the most incredibly handsome man that I know," she blushed. "Even when your hair is a mess."

The prince chuckled, but grew serious quickly. "I've had feelings for you for a very long time, and now I want to ask you something."

"What is it?" she asked, her stomach turning with nervous excitement.

"Would you do me the honor of going out with me?" he stammered. At this point, he had no idea of what Botan would say. If she said yes, then he'd be the happiest guy in Spirit World. But if she said no... well then he'd like to imagine that he could shake it off. Though, he seriously doubted that.

"Of course I will, silly," she giggled as she threw her arms around his neck.

"So, you're going out with me now? You're my girlfriend?" He couldn't believe it. All of his dreams were coming true.

"Bingo!" she smiled, leaning in and planting another kiss on her new boyfriend."Koenma, sir?" she began having just remembered two very important things.

"Botan, we're dating now. No need for the 'sir'," he chided. In his mind, they had passed that line when they had first kissed.

"But that's just it. You're still my boss." To be honest, Botan was feeling somewhat inferior. She deeply cared for and maybe even loved Koenma. But he was the prince of Spirit World and she was only the Pilot of the River Styx. She wasn't good enough and never would be.

"That doesn't matter," he protested. "I'll tell anyone who asks that you are the woman that I love."

"Y...you love me?" Uh-oh. Yes, he definitely met it. He loved her more than anyone else could. The point was that he had meant to be smooth when he revealed the truth. Preferrably after a very romantic date.

There were two things that he could do. One, he could deny the truth and probably be dumped on the spot.. Or two, he could own up and let the chips fall as they may.

"Of course I love you," Koenma smiled, gently pushing her hair back so that it was out of her face.

"Oh, I love you too," she cried, throwing her arms around his neck. They sat that way for a while, with Botan wrapped around Koenma and him gently patting her back.

"I love you," he repeated in awe. Never had he felt so strongly for anyone.

"I love you too," she smiled and pecked him on the lips. Hmm, every action has an equal and obstinate reaction.

"I love you," he said testing the waters. And he was repiled to with a kiss. Hmmm, he could get used to that. 'i love you so much."

"Mmm," she giggled. "Or you just want the reward."

"What reward?" he asked as if he really had no idea.

"This one." And she kissed him again. This time it was more than just a peck. Their lips and hands were everywhere.

The new couple was so... distracted that they did not notice the office door pop open. They also did not notice the black-haired teen, standing open-mouthed in the doorway. Or rather they didn't until he began to laugh.

"Hahaa, should've known," he guffawed, clutching his kneews for support. Botan squeaked as she half turned to face the young detective. Koenma quickly dropped his hands from her waist to his own lap.

"It's not what it looks like," the prince protested, trying to smooth his ruffled hair and clothes.

Yusuke Urameshi looked at the two skeptically. Botan's hair was down for the first time ever, but it was mussed like someone had ran their hands through it. Her off- the- shoulder top was down toward her elbows, and you could see her bra strap. The shirt was also up on her hips and stomach. Not to mention the fact that there was paper strewn everywhere. The exact opposite of his usual habits.

Koenma was also...dishieveled. His hair was sticking up in many different directions. His usual orderly clothes were touseled as if they had been tugged on. Not to mention that she was wrapped around his lap, their eyes were bright, and their breathing was a very deep and very loud panting.

"So, you weren't about to fuck her into you desk?" the cheeky teenager chuckled.

"Of course not," the two said together, blushing crimson.

"Yeah right," the teenager replied skeptically, rolling his eyes. Like he didn't know what was about to go on. He was a teenaged boy after all. "So, what were you two doing? Talking?"

Koenma was trying to think of what to say. He really know how to explain his new relationship in both truth and in a way that would please Botan. He locked eyes with her, and she nodded. Seriously, what was the point of hiding the truth from your friends?

"Come in and close the door," Koenma ordered. Yusuke complied, still grinning from ear to ear. He knew for a fact that this was going to be good. Very good.

"Please have a seat, Yusuke," Botan smiled while pulling her clothes to order. Most men would have found this annoying or assumptious, but Koenma is not most men. He was actually quite excited that she felt so comfortable around him.

"Don't mind if I do," the detective said flopping down into the chair and crossing his ankles on his boss' desk. Yusuke was grinning on the inside. He knew that he was the only one that could get away with treating the prince like that.

"Feet Yusuke," the young ruler chided. Though he knew that it would come to no avail.

"Oh sorry. Should I take my shoes off?" he grinned.

Koenma blanched at the thought. Everyone knew that Yusuke's feet were horrific. Only his mind was dirtier. "No, that's not necessary."

"Aww that's too bad. I was just about to get comfy."

"Did you have a reason for stopping by, Yusuke?" the prince sighed.

"Other than catching you and Botan sucking face?" he teased.

Koenma sighed again. "You're not going to do anything until we get past this, are you?" And of course, he knew Yusuke well enough to know the answer before he even spoke.

"Nope."

"Well, as of earlier today, Koenma and I are officially dating," Botan grinned in pride. She was happy to let one of her friends know the truth because she knew that it would have to be a secret. For now, at least.

"About damn time," Yusuke cheered, clapping his hands.

"And what exactly do you mean by that?" Botan demanded.

"Everybody says that Keiko and I play games but you two are worse."

The new couple looked at each other. Were they really so transparent? Had everyone been aware except for them? They had always teased Yusuke about that. Maybe they were the same after all.

"You're not bothered by the fact that we're dating?" Botan asked just to make sure.

"Why would I be? It's none of my damn business," he shrugged. "In fact, I'm happy for you."

"Really?" the couple asked in surprise.

"Well, duh. But seriously, on the table?"

"Yusuke, we weren't doing anything," Botan sighed in frustration. Hopefully frustration at him and not sexual frustration for her Prince Charming. Though she was sure that he was not 'little'.

"Yeah, yeah," he rolled his eyes,. "Like there's anything wrong with makin' out. Sheesh, you're actin' like you've never done it before."

Koenma blushed furiously. He was not going to tell Yusuke that he was right. Okay, so before today he hadn't kissed anyone. It wasn't that big of a deal, was it?

"Hahaha. Looks like someone hasn't made out with anyone, eh Koenma?"

It didn't seem possible, but Koenma's face got even redder. "How'd you get back here anyway?" the prince demanded, hoping that his new girlfriend wouldn't mind his lack of experience. Though he was sure that she wouldn't. After all, she wasn't the type to break up with someone over something so trivial.

"Mr. Big and Blue let me in. He seemed pretty pissed about something," the detective shrugged. Sure, his boss seemed to treat the ogre like crap, but it was just because he actually cared. He cared about Yusuke too, but he knew that his brand of tough love would not be enough for Yusuke Urameshi, resident 'bad boy'.

"Perhaps you were a little hard on him," Botan fussed gently.

"Yes, I suppose so," he nodded. "I'll have to apologize to the ogre."

"George," she reminded him.

"George," he agreed. Though it was strange for him to call the man by his real name.

Yusuke had to grin. The two had barely been dating two hours, and Koenma was already easy to control. "Whiiiped," he chuckled.

"Perhaps," he admitted. "But at least I'm going out with the girl of my dreams."

"Touche."

"How is Keiko?" Botan asked.

"Eh, she's alive. Still sort of embarrassed about the other day."

"Oh, her dream?" Botan asked. "The poor dear. Have you told her that its normal?"

On the boat ride home from Hanging Neck Island, Keiko had had a dream. A dream that involved a certain detective and caused the sheets to need to be changed. Keiko had been very embarrassed. In fact, she had barely spoken at all after she had found out that everyone of them had heard her.

"I've tried. But it's kinda hard to talk to someone who won't look at you."

Koenma thought about making a smart comment about no one wanting to look at him, but this wasn't the moment. The detective's chocolate eyes seemed... troubled. Of course he missed Keiko's attention. She was the only person that always listened to him and now, all of a sudden, she was ignoring him.

"Just try to talk to her again. She'll come around," Botan soothed. "She always does."

Yusuke nodded morosely. "Why don't you just go corner her?" the prince asked, surprised that Urameshi actually seemed to be using tact for once.

"I could Pacifier breath, but her door's shut and locked. Yeah, I'm sure that she'd like me to scream about her first ever wet dream in front of her parents," he remarked sarcastically.

"Oh sorry," the prince frowned. Yusuke would hide his feelings to the end. However, it was obvious that he loved her with all of his heart.

"Stupid dreams," the teen grunted. Then he had a realization. "Y'know she probably wouldn't be that upset if you guys hadn't heard her. She tells me everything."

"True," Botan acknowledged. "I'll talk to her about it the next time that I see her."

"Thanks Botan," Yusuke smiled happily, relating back into his chair and adopting his usual personality. Namely annoying.

"No problem," she giggled back. There was nothing that Botan liked better than to help her friends.

Her eyes were shining brightly. She was quite happy to talk to her friend. However, she also wanted to spend some alone time with her Prince Charming. They had things to discuss.

"Didn't you want something?" Koenma demanded.

"Two things actually," Urameshi corrected. "First of all, how do you kiss with that stupid pacifier in your mouth?"

Koenma sighed. Not this again. Everyone other thing out of the detective's mouth had to do with his pacifier. If he knew the power that lied inside then perhaps he would have been a bit more respectful. But this was Yusuke Urameshi, so most likely not. Or more like d

"I happen to adore his pacifier," Botan replied indignantly. And she did adore his pacifier. He had taken it out for their first kiss, but forgotten it when Botan ambushed him. She had enjoyed their sucking tug-of-war. Not that she would tell the slick-haired teen anything about that.

"Of course you do. Nothing like a baby's binky to make makin' out fun."

"Get your mind out of the gutter," Koenma mock-chided. No one who knew Yusuke Urameshi would have seriously thought that the teen's mind _**could**_ come out of the gutter.

"Aww, but I like it down here," he whined.

Both the prince and the pilot rolled their eyes. "Who knew that teenagers could be so... juvenile?

"Since you have that out of your system, don't you have something else that you wanted to talk to me about?" Jr. asked.

"Yeah, I was thinkin' that we should have a little shin-dig to celebrate," he suggested. "What do you think?"

"I think that I'm surprised that you're thinking," Koenma smirked. "And who exactly do you mean by 'we'?"

"You, Botan, Kuwabara, Kurama, Hiei, Keiko, Shizuru, Yukina, and last and definitely best me," he ticked off on his fingers. "Ya' know the whole gang."

"Sounds good," the prince nodded, but he had over looked something important.

"Where will the party be, Yusuke?" she asked, asking the exact question that her boyfriend had been about to.

"Oh," he said. He hadn't really thought that far into the planning phase. He couldn't volunteer any of his friend's houses because he hadn't asked anyone and that would be rude. Yusuke may have been a lot of things, but rude was not one of them. And so he volunteered the only place that he had. "My house."

Botan and Koenma shared a glance were somewhat reluctant to accept the detective's offer. Yes Yusuke's apartment was nice, but his mother was known for partying. It wasn't fear of his mother. No, she was only a danger to herself. The real problem was the way that Yusuke's mood would be effected. As much as he hated to admit it, Koenma would much rather have Yusuke with a bad attitude and pacifier jokes than a mopey, morose Yusuke. It just wasn't natural.

Urameshi had caught the glance that had passed between the two of them. It didn't take a genius to figure out what they were thinking about. He didn't mind. He knew exactly how being around his drunken mom had effected him, and had no delusions about her even attempting to change. "Look, we'll have it on a Friday night. Mom'll be out the whole weekend boozing and getting wasted."

The two exchanged yet another glance. "Oh come on. I'll even clean up." That shocked them both. Yusuke was one to walk right over a mess. Hell, he was likely to step right in it, shrug, and walk away. "Hey it's not that surprising."

Raised eyebrows greeted his declaration. "Okay, maybe it is, but c'mon" he pleaded not wanting his great plan to fall through.

"Are you sure that Kurama wouldn't mind hosting?" Botan asked politely.

"Ha, with his mom at home? Yeah right," Urameshi chuckled. "Next you'll ask Hiei to host it in the woods. But he spend most of his time at Kurama's now so same problem."

Everyone had to admit that he was right. Keiko couldn't host it at the Ramen shop, because her parents weren't aware of their activities. Botan and Koenma lived in Spirit World and that was an automatic no. Shizuru and Kuwabara were also out of the question since their parents were home for the moment. And Yukina couldn't host the party in her ice-land. So, Yusuke's apartment was the only choice.

"Okay," Koenma agreed. "We'll be there."

"Splendid!" Botan giggled, clapping her hands in excitement. She could not wait for a chance to see everyone again.

"Well that's all that I wanted. Have your asses there," he ordered. "Or else." After the way he ended the dark Tournament, no one really wanted to know what 'or else' was.

"We'll be there," they assured him.

"As a couple?" the teen grinned slyly. Of course, there was another glance. "Wait, let me guess. You want to keep this little hook-up a secret?"

"We want to be the ones to tell everyone," Koenma said.

"besides, we have to see how things work out," she added. Koenma knew just what she meant, but as usual, Yusuke was utterly clueless.

"What? You guys plannin' on breakin' up already?" he asked in genuine concern. He would hate for those two to break up. There were like the perfect couple and splitting them up would seem... wrong.

"Of course not!" the couple replied in an outraged unison. "We can't break up!"

"Then why are you guys so fuckin' antsy about this?"

"Yusuke, stop and think for a moment please," Botan fussed. "He's the prince and heir of Spirit World. I'm his nuimmber one pilot of the River Styx."

"Oooh, I get it. Class distinction. You think that Spirit World'll find out and be pissed about it."

"Well, yes," Botan nodded. She was glad that he understood. Perhaps he would just drop it and let the two of them handle it.

"Koenma, why don't you man up and grow some balls. They're your subjects. Just tell 'em that you're dating Botan and if they don't like it then they can piss off." Which was basically the young man's answer to every and anything.

"I'd love to and definitely would, if it would only effect me."

"Care to explain?" Yusuke asked confused.

Jr. sighed deeply. Honestly, there were times when he wondered why he hired that boy. But then 'that boy' would end up saving the Living World again and he'd be reminded of what he had seen in him in the first place.

"He's saying that they would blame me," Botan explained.

"What? Why?" Urameshi demanded. "If the toddler told him where to shove it then it'd be his fault."

"It would," Koenma agreed. "But no one would blame royalty for anything."

"So, what the hell are you going to do?" Yusuke demanded. He could be quite the drill seargent when he wanted to be. And though he would never admit it, he was a hopeless romantic and really wanted his friends' relationship to work out. Part of this was due to the fact that he believed that if their relationship could work out, then so could his.

"We'll take it slow and reveal the truth at the right time," Botan said. "I'm sure that it will be soon."

Yusuke nodded. After all, it was really none of his business. "But we have to ask that you keep this a secret," Koenma added.

Once again, the teen nodded. "Yeah, yeah. I got it. Be quiet and all that crap."

"And who said that you couldn't understand simple concepts?" the prince asked sarcastically.

The three went back and forth with insults and relatively kind conversation. It probably would have kept on going, but Yusuke happened to glance up at the clock on the wall. "Whoa, it's getting pretty late. I guess that I should be getting ready to go home. Mom's actually supposed to cook tonight. Nothin' I love more than overcooked, under tasteful Ramen. Yum."

"You could always eat with us," Botan suggested.

"No thanks wouldn't want to intrude," he winked, standing and stretching.

The couple protested, but were secretly relieved. They needed some real alone time. Yes, they knew each other quite well, but just as friends and potential crushes. It was finally time for them to get to know each other as... more than that.

"Yeah, yeah. Well have fun kids. I'm out of here," Urameshi announced.

"Um, how are you going to get home without Botan and her oar?" Koenma was confused. Yes his detective was good, ever clever at times but he couldn't get back to Living World alone.

"I already asked the chick in the black kimono," the teen shrugged. "Apparently, she'd be delighted to escort the great Urameshi home."

"What? You already asked her?" Koenma asked in shock.

"Yeah," he shrugged nonchallantly. To him it was no big deal. His rash, unpredictable behavior made him who he was. Not to mention thae fact that it was one of the only things that had saved his life during his cases.

"First of all, why? Second of all, what exactly did you say?"

"I don't know. Botan seemed... out of it, and I didn't want to end up plastered to the side of a building. So, while the two of you were 'chatting' I asked her and she agreed."

"Only you would ask someone that you don't know for a ride. Weren't you taught against doing things like that?" Koenma chuckled. Ah, only Yusuke.

"I don't meet strangers, so sue me."

"Isn't that the truth?" Botan smiled as she thought of all of the enemies from the tournament that Yusuke had made into friends. They boy just had a spark in him. He could convert almost any evil to good.

"Yes, one of the things that he is good at," Koenma chuckled.

"Hey assholes, I'm right here!" the teen yelled, venting his frustration.

"We know," the prince and the pilot replied in unison. How could they forget him?

"I don't have to stand here and take this. If I wanted abuse then I'd head over to Kurama's and talk to Hiei."

Everyone chuckled at that. Yusuke used that as an opprotunity to walk over to the door. "Bye," he waved. "And don't worry, your secret's safe with me." And he shut the door with a cheeky grin plastered on his face. That was Yusuke for you. He always has to have the last word.

The two sat and listened to his receeding footsteps. Finally, there was no sound except for their own breathing. "He can't keep a secret," Botan giggled, turning back around on the desk to face the man of her dreams.

"I know. He'll let it slip, eventually," the prince agreed. Neither of them really expected him to keep it a secret. In fact, it would be a miracle if he did.

"And do we mind?" she asked as she leaned down towards him.

"I don't if you don't," he smirked.

"Then we have something else in common, don't we?"

"Obvioulsy. Though I am curious about something."

"About what?" The blue-haired girl asked.

"You brought Yusuke here. Why didn't you tell me about it?" It wasn't like he was suspicious or anything. No, he was just curious about what happened to distract her.

"Yes, I brought Yusuke. He wanted to cordially invite us to his party," she smiled fondly. "I'm sorrry. I meant to tell you, but your superior kissing skills distracted me."

"Really?" Koenma asked aghast. He had never even attempted to kiss anyone before today. Yet, Botan bragged like he was... exceptional. She was not one to lie, and he did not for a second think that she was doing so now. Perhaps, he was just that good.

"Of course," she blushed. "Just the thought makes me feel light-headed."

"Oh really?" he asked, confidently.

"Really," she replied breathlessly, leaning in and kissing him. He grinned as he caught her lips with his. It was like a magnetic force that was stronger tahn either of them. Neither could release the other yet they had to breathe.

Only that need for breath made them break apart. "I love you," Koenma breathed, pulling Botan into his lap and cradling her close. "You know that I love you."

She giggled and nuzzled closer to his face. "And I love you too," she murmered, just noticing how tired that she was.

"I could get used to this," the prince grinned. Who couldn't get used to holding a beautiful woman?

"Me too," she agree. After all who couldn't get used to being held in the arms of the one that they loved?

He knew that she was going to fall asleep. She was so tired and her eyes were heavy as she struggled to keep them open. Eventually, Botan lost the battle and her eyes slid shut. A few minutes after that, her breathing deepened and became more and more even.

"Koenma," she breathed snuggling closer. He looked down and couldn't believe it. How could he have been so wholly and completely lucky? Here was his perfect angel and she was even better than he could ever have imagined.

He couldn't help but look back on his day. He had finally confessed his feelings for Botan. And luckily, she felt the same way for him. Not to mention that he had had his first kiss. All in all, there was no way for this day to get any better.

The girl in his lap snuggled even closer and Koenma gently pushed her hair back. "Koenma," she moaned again. And he asked himself again. How lucky can I be? What did I ever do to deserve this? He leant down and kissed her forehead. "I love you," he mumbled kissing her again. "More than anyone or anything."

She moved in her sleep, having heard his words. "Love you too," she replied before slipping back into slumber, and Koenma smiled down at the woman that he intended to spend the rest of his life with.

"I suppose that I really do get to have my happily ever after," he smiled, closing his eyes and slippipng into his own dreams.

_**The End**_

**A/N:**

_ Whoo- hoo! This was my first Yu Yu Hakusho fanfic. I hope that you guys liked it. If you did then I have a sequel in the works. However, it won't have to do with these two per say. s probably confusing, but you'll see what I mean._

_ Well, thanks a bunch for reading. Remember to read and review. _

_Reviews = Happy Camper Happy Camper = I write more. Me writing more = You reading more. It's a cycle. Keep it going!_

**Yours Truly, Madly, and Deeply**

**Einstinette**


End file.
